A Charming Christmas
by loboselina
Summary: Charming family Christmas oneshots featuring mainly Emma, Snow, and David from some starters I saw on tumblr. Snowing, Daddy!Charming, and Mama!Snow
1. How do you usually celebrate?

**_It's now the 23rd of December in England so I found some prompts on Tumblr and decided to write some Charming Family Christmas oneshots- I hope you enjoy them!_**

 ** _Set just after Emma and Snow get back from the Enchanted Forest.  
***********************************************************************************************************************_**

* * *

David had volunteered to go Christmas shopping with his wife but she had refused his help until she had eventually revealed she was shopping for his gift. Judging from the look on Emma's face when Snow had left she had also wanted to go shopping with Snow but had been refused (Snow and David had bought Emma's presents from the both of them but had also decided to buy one from just David and one from just Snow).

"So how do you usually celebrate Christmas?"

David wasn't sure how he managed to stop himself at jumping from Emma's question, one because it was so unforeseen, and two because he had been trying to fix the DVD player in a semi-comfortable silence. He turned around, having tightened the final screw, and tried to keep the surprise off of his face. "Well, back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow and I would throw a ball on Christmas eve for the people of our kingdom. Then on the actual day we would have a big meal with our friends, neither Snow nor myself had any living family," he watched Emma's face turn slightly confused and sad to hear that they didn't have any family and in a weird way it warmed his heart slightly to see that, "so we'd exchange gifts and eat a _lot_ of food and play games. It was different than a traditional family, I suppose, but it was nice and being around those you care about it what Christmas is about anyway."

"It sounds fun." Emma said though she could see the slightly homesick look in David's eyes. "How many of those did you celebrate? The way Henry's book tells it you seem to have just been in one fight after another since before you and Mar- Snow met."

"We had one like that shortly before we were married, but we were planning on having more like that."

"Thank god," Emma joked, "I was waiting for you to tell me something soppy like you had just found out Snow was pregnant or something."

"Nope," David smirked awaiting her reaction, "that was after we got married."

"Urgh." Emma complained. "Seriously? Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, I meant you were dropped by a stalk."

"Better."

David had to laugh at her serious tone. "How about you? How do you usually celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh I usually just end up watching loads of Christmas movies and eating way too much."

David could tell from the way she quickly brushed it off that Emma didn't have any family like she did now or friends like he and Snow had had in the Enchanted Forest. He wanted to ask more, to ask if she had better Christmases when she was a kid or if she had many friends when she lived in Boston who simply couldn't spend Christmas with her for whatever reason, but he knew if he tried she would clam up. "Well, I just fixed the DVD player, perhaps you could introduce Snow and I to some good Christmas movies."

Emma smiled relieved that he didn't probe into her past but also that he seemed to want to spend time with her. "Are you sure? I'm sure that Snow knows some already…" she trailed off not wanting to pick a terrible movie and for him to never ask to do this again. There never used to be such pressure in just picking a film to watch with Snow when she was Mary Margret, but now she had parents, a _family_ (which she was still trying to wrap her head around), everything just seemed much higher stakes.

"Of course I'm sure, I may not have movie knowledge, but I'm pretty good at making popcorn." David reassured with a smile. "Plus I think it's high time that we start creating some Christmas traditions, I think movies could be a good place to start."


	2. Christmas cookies

**Based on the : " _I just baked some cookies, do you want one?" starter._**

 ** _Snow bakes some cookies and David and Emma enjoy them so much that they want more than they were given._**

* * *

The smell of the freshly baked cookies filled the loft, David and Emma sat on the couch after being sent there by Snow when she had tried to eat some of the mixture from the bowl, David hadn't even been given that opportunity Snow knew him too well.

"I just baked some of the cookies," Snow called through from the kitchen, "Do you two want one?"

David and Emma shot up, and walked so fast they were almost running to the kitchen, David had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when Emma swerved in front of him so she could get there first. Once they both got there Snow held out a cookie and broke it in half, she handed one half to each of them.

Emma stood holding half of the cookie in her hand and stared at her mother with her mouth open, dumbfounded. "Erm, mom? This is only half a cookie."

"The rest are for the charity fair later."

"Come on Snow, you have about a million." David bargained.

"They are for charity," Snow reiterated, "if you two want more you can buy some tonight." She shooed them away and then packed the cookies up in containers and placed them safe on top of the cupboards.

Emma and David sat on the couch once again David had wolfed down his half of the cookie in a few bites whereas Emma sat staring at hers in disbelief. "Dad we-"

"Shhh," David hushed, "eat your cookie Em." He watched her take a bite and saviour the taste of the chocolate chip and peppermint mix. He looked up when he saw Snow enter the living room, he had heard her footsteps moving about the loft so had hushed his daughter so not to ruin the plan he was working on. He smiled when he noticed his wife's face, Snow had clearly just decorated the cookies with icing, she now had white powder on her face which contrasted with the blush on her cheeks caused by the warmth in the loft.

"I'm just going to get changed," she told them as she gestured down to the flour and icing powder which adorned her clothes, "I won't be long."

"I'll help you take the cookies down to the car once you've got changed."

"Thank you." She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips some of the powder from her face transferred to his.

"Children present guys." Emma complained and jokingly covered her eyes.

"It's weird how she only thinks of herself as a child when she doesn't want to see us kiss." David whispered into his wife's ear before she could pull away from him.

Even once Snow had moved away to her and David's bedroom Emma kept her eyes covered, David rolled his eyes and pulled her hands down. "You ready to get some more cookies?" David whispered.

Emma's whole demeanour changed, from joking to straight backed and serious. "But mom said-"

"I know what your mom said." David told her quietly. "But I would like a couple more cookies and this is a two man job. Are you in or out?"

"In." Emma answered quickly. She couldn't help but wonder if this would have been what she and David would have gotten up to had he and Snow raised her.

"Okay, come on." He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "We need to move quietly, I'll grab a container down, you grab four cookies, and then I'll put it back."

They quickly sneaked into the kitchen, they kept their footsteps light so that Snow couldn't hear them, David reached up on his tip toes to grab hold of the container he grabbed it and quickly opened it. Emma grabbed hold of two cookies for each of them, watching as David snapped the container shut and placed it back on top of the cupboard.

David smiled as Emma held out her hand to high five him, he hadn't expected her to be so overjoyed by their plan coming together, it was nice to see a smile of pure joy on her from doing so simple; he high fived her and excepted the cookies she handed him. As he did so they both heard a cough they jumped and turned around.

Snow stood there with one eyebrow raised, she couldn't be angry or as annoyed as she should have been, when she saw the two of them acting like father and daughter. "Emma Swan and David Nolan, I said that those weren't for you."

David bit his lip to stop the smile on his face from appearing back as he watched Snow fight one also. "Sorry my dear." He plastered a charming smile onto his face.

"Sorry mom." Emma looked sheepishly at Snow and then plastered the same smile onto her face that her father had. She hid her cookies behind her back.

Snow noticed Emma hiding the cookies behind her back and she rolled her eyes. "Those are the only cookies you two are getting. I'm taking these containers down to the car where you two can't take any more of them."

"Let me help you." David volunteered.

"No, I am not letting either of you have another opportunity to take any more of these. You two can, however clean up the kitchen." She held her hands out for David to hand her over the containers, he then rushed over to hold the door open for her to take them down to the car, while Emma started to clean up the kitchen.

"Hey Dad?" Emma said as she started to eat her cookie with one hand and clean half-heartedly with the other.

"Yeah kid?" David asked doing the same.

"I know we got caught but it was totally worth it."

"I think so too." David grinned at his daughter. The peppermint and chocolate in the cookie melted in his mouth and he decided that stealing cookies from Snow would be a pretty good tradition to start.


	3. I smell snow

**_Based off the starter: "Come look outside, it's snowing loads!"  
Also influenced by Gilmore Girls and Lorelai's love of snow (I may have watched all of the seasons and the revival in just over a week)  
Sadly for me it's almost christmas eve and no sign of snow, just rain, the joys of living in a seaside town in the north of England I guess  
***********************************************************************************************************************_**

* * *

Emma thought that she was in an earthquake as she struggled to open her eyes, or maybe a storm was shaking the building, but when she finally managed to get her eyes open she was met with the dark outline she recognised as her mother. It must have been her shaking her awake. She turned her head to look at the time on her clock. "Mom, it's five in the morning what's-"

"-Come look outside, it's snowing loads!" Snow told her in an excited whisper. Henry was currently at Regina's but she was well aware of how sound carried from wherever they were in the loft, she was sure that David had already woke up but this was just something she and Emma needed to do.

"It's snowing?" Emma asked now suddenly awake. She had confided with Snow while they were watching Gilmore Girls that she, like the main character in the show, loved being out in the first snow and would go out in it alone normally.

"Yup, you want to go for a walk with me?" Snow asked kindly as she didn't want to intrude on it if it was something Emma would rather do by herself.

"Of course." Emma pulled herself out of the bed and shivered in the cold, she threw on a hoody over her pyjamas and set off out of her room. "You coming?" She asked her mother who was looking at her with mild amusement on her face.

"Yes, though if I had known that telling you that it was snowing would have gotten you up this quickly I would have told you it a long time ago."

Once they had gotten down the stairs they both threw on their coats and Snow made sure that her daughter was handed her scarf to put on too, which Emma accepted with an eye roll.

"Should we wake dad up too?" Emma asked glancing towards the curtain.

"Let's leave him to sleep for now." Snow smiled though she couldn't hear David's usual light snoring so she was sure he was already awake but wanted her to have this moment alone with her daughter – she'd have to make that up to him later.

Emma seemed happy enough with her answer so led the way out of the door.

Snow and Emma walked through the town, there was a blanket of snow already on the ground and more was falling as they walked, their normally dark sky was purple as the snow fell from it. They were guided through the silent town by the Christmas lights hung from the trees, houses, and businesses. They didn't speak much, they were content to walk with their arms linked, taking in the town which seemed to be theirs alone. Before long the town clock struck six and the two unanimously decided to head back home neither one of them was too keen on all the town seeing them in their weird assortment of pyjamas jackets coats and whatever shoes they found first.

"Thank you mom, " Emma said as they climbed up the stairs both of them had suddenly become aware of how cold they were, "that was much better than just going by myself."

"No problem, I really enjoyed it, I'm glad that we got to do this together." She pulled Emma into a quick hug when they got to their floor.

Emma led them into the loft and was surprised when two arms wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Woah, Dad, what are you doing awake?"

"Stopping myself from forming a search party for you and your mother." He told her with a smile. "There's hot chocolate in the pan on the stove Em, and I just made some pancakes they're in the oven I'll put you some out in a minute – you look like you're about to turn to ice."

"Thanks dad." Emma grinned and moved towards the kitchen in search of hot chocolate.

"How'd it go?" David asked his wife quietly as he wrapped a blanket around her and kept his arms around her embracing her in a hug.

Snow turned her head to kiss her husband. "She loved it. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded if you had come along too."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have but she looks like she enjoyed just being able to spend some time with her mom." David kissed her cheek then started to lead her over to the kitchen. "I should get the pancakes out of the oven before Emma accidentally sets them on fire or something."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You heard wrong, Em, your ears have clearly frozen shut." David smirked.

"What?" Emma joked back. "Now hurry up I want my pancakes. Plus you'll need your energy." She sat on the stool with a smile.

"For what?" David and Snow asked at the same time suspicious of what Emma was planning.

"You think I'm going to let perfectly good snow pass without a snowball fight?"


	4. Wrapping paper woes

_**Based on the starter: "Don't come in here, I'm wrapping gifts"**_

 _ **Set when Neal is 3 but Emma is still living at home though let's pretend that the lost has undergone some serious DIY**_

* * *

The tree in the loft took over a considerable amount of space and was adorned with decorations some which had been bought, some reclaimed from Gold's store, there were a couple which had been made by Henry in school, two from 'Neal' had made in preschool and mommy and me class, even Emma had been cajoled into making one and some paperchains by her mother and three year old brother. It was almost Christmas Eve and earlier that night her family had begun to put out the presents which were to each other, Neal had been the first to place his wrapped presents under the tree showing Emma the one he had helped mommy wrap for her, he then made sure about a million times that everyone was aware that Father Christmas would be delivering the presents once they were all asleep on Christmas Eve.

David knocked on the door to Emma's room she had disappeared after Neal had headed to bed. David and Snow had presumed that she was in her room wrapping presents but she had been gone for a few hours and they had heard a lot of banging and cursing which luckily hadn't woke Neal up.

"Don't come in here!" She called back. "I'm wrapping up gifts."

"So if I come in there now I get to see what I'm getting?" David teased. "That sounds pretty tempting to me."

"Ow crap."

"Emma? Are you okay in there?" David asked growing worried.

Emma sighed and looked around her room which looked as though it had been struck by a bomb filled with Christmas gift wrapping. Actually her father's was the only one which had been wrapped so he was safe to come it (if he could manage to push past the gifts which needed to be wrapped which Emma had piled by the door). "If you can get in you can come in."

"Woah this is…"

"A mess?" Emma suggested.

"That's one word for it." David said. "What were you saying ow about?"

"I just cut my hand a little on the scissors." She brushed off his concern but found him holding out his hand waiting to make sure she was okay, she rolled her eyes but held her hand out, she hadn't realised that she had actually managed to cut it. "I'm fine."

"Stay here." David told her as he darted into the en-suite, he grabbed a damp cloth and went back over to Emma, he gestured for her to hold her pass her hand back over to him he then wrapped the cloth around it. He twisted his head looking around at the room.

"If you're trying to look for your present it's already been wrapped."

"Em, what's going on in here?"

"I'm just wrapping some presents."

"How many have you wrapped?"

"Including yours? One."

"Have you suddenly forgotten how to wrap presents?" David laughed confusedly.

Emma sighed she had been faking it for five years and now she was being forced to admit it. "I don't normally wrap up my own presents, I normally just get them wrapped at the store, this year I figured I may as well do it myself… turns out it's harder than it looks."

David would have laughed at Emma's confession had she not looked so disappointed in herself, but he knew she wouldn't give up so easily, especially about something as small as wrapping up presents. "Well, you can't wrap any more up now."

"Dad-"

"Emma, you've hurt your hand, you won't be able to wrap up any presents so I'm going to wrap them up for you – you need to write all of your tags and once I've wrapped them you can sort out the bows."

"Fine, but only because I hurt my hand."

David hid a smile and passed her over the tags and a pen then grabbed the wrapping paper and the gift Emma had been trying to wrap.


	5. Let there be lights

**_It's christmas Eve today (like 8pm so almost Christmas Day)! Sending love to you all and hope you have awesome holidays no matter what you celebrate/ believe in!_**

 ** _I'm hoping to get a few more of these done over the next few hours and into the early hours of christmas morning._**

 ** _This one's based off this starter:_ _"Can you help me untangle these lights?"_**

 ** _(Also thank you all for the reviews I will eventully get around to replying to them all!)_**

* * *

Emma stared at the tangled web of lights she had been handed earlier, Snow wanted to hang them down the stairs in the loft, and had said she would just buy some new ones as apparently the curse had made the lights a mess after twenty eight years. Emma, however, had told her mother to pass them to her and claimed that she could untangle them easily. That was three hours ago. Since then Snow had asked numerous times if she needed any help and had told her it was no problem for her to go and buy some more, but now it was a point of pride for Emma for these lights to become untangled. Emma glanced over at David who was sat reading his book on the couch, every so often he would glance at Emma, but she knew it was more out of habit than worry- at first it had made Emma roll her eyes at him until she noticed that he did it to both her and Neal so she supposed it was just a paternal habit. It was now just the two of them in the loft, Snow had taken Neal to go to a toddler's Christmas party and to grab some things from the store, and had refused David's company claiming that there was a surprise reason why he couldn't come.

Emma walked over from the table with the lights in her hand and dropped down next to David. "Can you help me untangle these lights?" she sighed.

David took a look down at the lights. "I'm not sure that they can be untangled, Em."

Emma sighed again. "I have to."

"Em," David laughed, "you can admit defeat you know."

"No, I can't, mom doesn't think that I can untangle them."

"But… you _can't_ untangle them." David laughed again. He took a look at Emma's face and then held his hand out for her to pass them over to him. "Maybe if I pull this bit here… or maybe this bit under here… no that's wrong…." David kept messing about with the lights growing more and more frustrated. "Do these even work?"

"Apparently." Emma sighed still frustrated from trying to get them sorted for so long and it looked like her father wasn't having much more luck with them.

David continued to try to sort them out and he was surprised that Emma's frustration with them hadn't amounted to her magic appearing… "Emma…"

"Dad, we're not giving up." Emma insisted.

"I know but Emma… I don't suppose you tried to use your magic to detangle them?"

"Oh… no…" Emma admitted sheepishly. "Whoops?" She took the lights off of her father and placed them in her lap she then held her hands over them and concentrated with her eyes closed.

David watched as the lights slowly untangled and slithered to the floor like a snake. He beamed at Emma and saw she still had her eyes closed and her face scrunched up in concentration. He watched as the lights snaked across the floor towards the stairway and wrapped themselves around the banisters of the second floor, but as he continued to watch the light continued. He looked back at Emma and saw that she still had her eyes closed in concentration. "Emma!" he called bringing her out of her trance.

Emma jumped at her father's voice and opened her eyes she looked towards the stairs and smiled. "It worked."

"Erm, Em? Look at the floor."

Emma looked down at the floor and saw that the lights had tripled in length and there was now a neat pile of them on the floor. She bit her lip and looked up at her dad with an expression which clearly meant 'whoops'.

"At least they're not tangled anymore." David smiled. "But I think we should just use our hands to put the rest of these up."

Snow walked through the door with Neal and a bag full of Christmas crackers just as David and Emma finished putting the last light on the wall, they had hung them all around the loft from the entrance of David's and Snow's room around the kitchen to the living room.

"Wow you two this looks amazing!" She told them as she looked around in wonder. "I can't believe you got those untangled Emma and did you find some more lights?"

"Something like that." Emma smirked.

"Well, I bought these for down here," She said as she pulled out another pack of lights and passed them over to Emma, "but you can put them up in your room. You could use your magic to put them up in the bits you can't reach." She suggested.

"No!" David and Emma shouted at the same time.


	6. Spiked hot chocolate!

_**It's literally just struck midnight in the UK, so I can officially say Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful day no matter what you spend it doing!**_

* * *

The entire town of Storybrooke were crowded into the church for the Enchanted Forest's alternate of a Christingle service, it was a nice time to catch up with their friends the day before the busiest day of the year, and to get into the festive mood. David sat with his arm around Snow as he watched Henry pull faces at Neal on Snow's other side. For the past about ten minutes there had been one man speaking at the front however he had the most mundane voice and topic imaginable. He felt Emma turn around yet again on his other side and turned to see what was going on. He watched as Emma poured something from a hip flask he didn't even know she owned into her complimentary hot chocolate.

"Emma." David hissed. "You can't put alcohol in the hot chocolate!"

"I'm not." Emma immediately put an innocent look on her face but David clearly wasn't buying it. "Okay I am but it's only Baileys it barely even counts."

"Emma," David repeated in disbelief, "did Hook give that to you? This is a church you shouldn't be drinking in here."

"Why do you assume it's Hook who gave it to me? And if you weren't meant to drink in church then how come some people drink wine in it like every Sunday?"

"I'm not getting into a theological debate with you, Em. And who else would have given you a hip flask full of alcohol?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

Emma's eyes slowly slid from David to the row behind them.

"Granny?" David gasped. "You're the one who gave her it?"

"Sorry David but the last time we had to sit through one of these it we all decided that this would be the only way we'd be able to sit through John's speech is with spiked hot chocolate." She apologised but she looked largely unashamed.

David looked at the rest of the of Granny's row who were trying not to laugh while sipping their drinks. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to face his wife.

"Leave them."

"But Snow-" David was shocked that his wife wasn't reacting more to this as she normally would do.

"Yeah, Dad, she's on our side – she was part of our agreement last time we sat through this."

"Snow!" David said surprised but with more glee than he had reacted to Emma doing so.

"Shush." Someone hissed at David causing Emma to smother a laugh.

Ten minutes later and John was still talking. David was beginning to see why Snow, Emma, and their friends had all smuggled in drinks. David slithered down in his seat slightly and leant closer to Emma so that he could speak to her without being shushed again. "Can I have some of your drink for my hot chocolate?"


End file.
